Tooieball Z
by Steve HP
Summary: In a distant land... Disaster Strikes! PG for minor violence.
1. The Disaster

Author's Note: This is a fanfic based on the people at the GameFAQs Pokémon Social Board.   
Go check out their site @ www.gamefaqs.com!  
  
Author's Note 2: Check out the "TooieBall Z Character Profiles" for more info on the characters!  
  
Author's Note 3: This has a Pokémon base. It still works with Banjo-Tooie, though.  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE: THE DISASTER  
  
In a world...  
Where bad guys roam...  
There is only 1 team that can save them!  
Banjo!  
Kazooie!  
They are the Keeper's of Justice!   
This is *coughcoughnotcoughcough* their story!!  
  
One day, Banjo and Kazooie were enjoying the sun...  
UNTIL...  
The sky turned black and the clouds swirled.  
"What's that?" asked Banjo.  
"I don't know...I don't know...," replied Kazooie. An evil voice was then heard.  
"Fools! You think you can defeat me? For I am ??? !"   
"Ehhhh? What's your name? The wind blurted it out!" inquired Banjo.  
"I cannot tell you, bear!"  
The figure swooped down on Banjo and Kazooie.  
"AHHHHHH!" screamed Banjo and Kazooie.  
  
Meanwhile...  
at Mumbo's Hut...  
"Eeekum... Bokum... Eeekum... Boookim? Nooo! That not right!" Mumbo said, furiously.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Eh? What that?" said a confused Mumbo.  
"I am ??? ! You cannot defeat me!"  
"O_o... What name?"   
"I'm not telling! NaNaNaNaNaNa! *Ahem* I mean... You shall never hear my evil name! BWAWAWAWA!"   
The figure caputred Mumbo in a net.  
  
In Bottle's house...  
"This is a FIIIIINE dinner, Mrs. B!" said Jamjars.  
"Why, thank you, Jamjars!" replied Mrs. Bottles.  
"Well, we'd better go see Banjo and Kazooie right now, shouldn't we, Jamjars?" Bottles asked Jamjars.  
"Yeah, whatever..." Jamjars had his mind on something else. He had a dream last night about Banjo and Kazooie in a   
violent storm and something picked them up...  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You want to see Banjo and Kazooie??? Why don't you come with me, for I am ??? !"  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't understand you!" said Bottles.  
"I don't care! You're coming with me!" exclaimed ???.  
"Noooo! Help us!"  
The image swooped down once again and captured Bottles and Jamjars.  
  
Wumba was transforming items into other things.  
"Let's see... Rock go bird! Book go Jinjo!"   
"Wumba go with me! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am ??? !"  
"I not know who you are!" said Wumba.  
"Time to say bye-bye to your little magic! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
"HELP WUMBA!!!" exclaimed Wumba.  
??? swooped up to Wumba and took her away!  
  
In Spiral Mountain cave...  
Steve HP and Ryoga H were playing cards.  
"Ha! That's another one for me!" Ryoga H, who's named Jared, won for the 13th time.  
"Jared! You must've cheated! You've beaten me 13 times!" exclaimed Steve HP. Yeah, that's me!  
"Steve, stick to the Social Board!" Jared told Steve.  
"I'd rather play...," Steve's sentance was cut off.  
"Steve! Jared! Something terrible's happened!" yelled Pink Bunnyz Ghost, Sissa.  
"Sissa! What's wrong???" asked Jared.  
"Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, Wumba, Bottles, and Jamjars have been kidnapped!" exclaimed Sissa.  
"What?!?!?! We've gotta go save them!" blurted out Steve.  
"Steve... we don't know where they're held!" said Jared.  
Steve faints anime style, "Well, we can't just sit here! Or lay here in my case!"  
"The kidnapper was heading for the Cauldron Keep!" said Sissa, informingly.  
"Well, let's go! Cyberlight! Pikateen! Let's go!" Steve told Cyberlight and Pikateen, more of their allies.  
Steve, Jared, Sissa, Cyberlight, and Pikateen (who's name is Christian) ran off to find Banjo and his gang.  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 2: THE BEGINNING OF AN ADVENTURE  
  
Well, how was the first Chapter? Please R & R! More chapters soon to come! A new chapter will appear every few   
days. For character info, see author's note 2 and do so!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Beginning of an Adventure

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING OF AN ADVENTURE   
  
They were on their way to the Cauldron Keep. They didn't know their way though the dark, damp caves of Spiral Mountain, but they didn't care. Steve used TRANSFORM and turned into his second form, Harry Potter. "Lumos," muttered Steve. Suddenly, light appeared at the end of his wand, which lit up the empty cave.  
"What's that?" questioned Christian. She saw a green monster thingy.  
"I don't know, but it looks like an... AHHH!" The little green monster attacked Steve.  
____________________________________________  
Time for a battle!  
Gruntling Attacked!  
Steve HP is out of TRANSFORM.  
Steve HP used QUIZ OFF!  
"What's the Capital of China?"  
"How many feet are in a mile?"  
"Who invented the toothbrush?"  
Gruntling Became Confused!  
Gruntling's Confused!  
Gruntling Hurt itself in its Confusion!  
Gruntling has 40HP left!  
Steve HP used INSTRUMENT WHACK!  
Gruntling has 25HP left!  
Gruntling's confused!  
Gruntling hurt itself in its confusion!  
Gruntling has 15HP left!  
Steve HP used GLASSES MELT!  
Gruntling has 0HP left!  
Gruntling Fainted!  
___________________________________________  
"Woah! My first win! Yippee!" Steve said in celebration. "Huh? What's this?"   
Steve picked up 5 small coins. "The Gruntling dropped this..."  
"They're Doubloons! We should keep them for later use!" informed Cyberlight.  
"Cool! Good idea!" Steve puts the money in his slot of his backpack.  
"Hey, Steve! What is so special about that backpack?" asked Jared.  
"You've seen Banjo's, right? Well, this one can carry stuff just like that, but has 20 different bottom-less slots. just like Banjo's." explained Steve.  
"Okay, enough with the talk. Let's go!" Sissa said. They continued their way through the cave and finally found...  
"The exit! Finally! We were in there for days!" Steve exaggerated.  
"Steve, we were there for only 20 minutes!" Christian said.  
"Well, anyway, there's Klungo's Tunnel over there." Steve pointed to the hole that the Hag 1 made last year. "Let's go!"   
They thought they were safe... until!  
"Caw!!!" said a Gruntydactyl.  
"I'll take care of it!" exclaimed Sissa.  
___________________________________________  
Time for a Battle!  
Gruntydactyl Attacked!  
Sissa used BRICK OF JUSTICE.  
Critical Hit!  
Gruntydactyl has 20HP left.  
Gruntydactyl used DIVE!  
Sissa has 495HP left!  
Sissa used FLAMING PEOPLE!  
Gruntydactyl has 0HP left!  
Gruntydactyl fainted!  
___________________________________________  
"WOOOOOO! I win!" exclaimed Sissa. "Huh? What's this?" Sissa picked up a redish item. "It's the Brick of Justice version 2.0!" Sissa gave the Brick to Steve and he put it in Sissa's slot in the backpack.  
"Now that that's over, let's go to the tunnel!" Steve commanded. They walked off to the tunnel and then...  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 2: THE TUNNEL ADVENTURE!  
  
Thus, ends Chapter 1 of the series! Tune in soon for "The Tunnel Adventure"! Also, check the "Character Profiles" for updates! C'ya next time @ "TooieBall Z"!   
  



End file.
